Song Spoof
by iciclegirl235
Summary: Amy and Ian are forced into playing a song-parody game- the song, Hey There Delilah. The first of possibly many more song parodies.


**Spur of the moment thing. I wrote this a few weeks ago and thought I should post it. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I _love_ the song Hey There Delilah by the Plain White Tee's. If you haven't heard it..._what is wrong with you?!?!?_**

**

* * *

**

"Hey there, er, Amy, what's it like in a rundown hotel room, I'm a few blocks away, but girl,tonight it's you I pity, yes I do...no one else other than you..."

"Hey there, um, Ian, don't you worry about the distance, a few more minutes and I'll be there, to kick your butt into the next millenium, close your eyes...and I'll laugh at your demise..."

"Ohhh, it's what you do to me!!"

"Ohhh, it's what you do to me."

The two 18 year olds glared at each other with such feriocity it was impossible for anyone in the crowd to not laugh.

You see, there had been a "Singing Parody" game going on on the street in San Francisco. And ironically, the next challenge had been "For those who are strongly in love". And, even more ironically, Amy and Ian had been chosen to sing. Two enemies in the clues hunt going on at that moment, two people who had changed not much since their unfortunate encounter in Korea, two almost lovers.

They were currently to be singing a parody of "Hey There Delilah", but neither of them knew the lyrics completely, and kept accidently screwing it up.

"Hey there, er, Amy, I know times are getting tougher, but soon you'll go back to live in Boston, and your aunt might be bloody pissed, but at least I'll have it good...and you'll have the life you know you should."

"Hey there, um, Ian, don't you worry about being a snobbish brat, 'cause soon enough you and you're sister will be packed, and you'll be gone......and I won't have to sing this song..."

"Hey there, er, Amy, don't you cry about being an orphan girl, though we're not quite sure if a girl you are, would you mind just stepping over so I can see if-

"Hey there, um, Ian, why are you such a stupid perv, oh that's right, you're so stupid, you don't know...don't let the tears fall, er, through your nose-

"Nose?"

"I needed something that rhymed, okay?"

"Nose doesn't rhyme with know."

"On with the song, you two!"

Amy glared at the guy conducting the show- who was probably also wondering if he could check to see if she were female- and began singing again.

"Oh, 'cause you've got your fancy limos and planes-

"And you have your rundown carts and canes-

"I'd walk to you right now and punch your faaace-

"Don't be a painn-

"Why should I stop, you started it!"

"Well you're the one who got into this-

"Oh, you're face will never be the saame-

"And you're to bla-a-ame!"

The still-growing crowd had found this amusing before. Now the men found it boring, the children found it silly- but the women found it romantic. They could tell something was going on between the two teenagers, and- if there was anything the world needed, it was some love.

"Oh, just tell her how you really feel, kid!" yelled a blonde lady carrying a baby.

"Yeah, Amy, the truth!" called a pretty brunette holding hands with a toddler.

"Go 'n getter, kid," said a big man gruffly. Apparently it wasn't only the ladies who found the young couple romantic. "Come on."

Ian gulped and stared at the floor of the stage nervously.

"Err…I…"

Amy glared at Ian. "Ian, look at me."

_Amy's confidence level had certainly gone up through the past four years_, noted Ian. But he looked at her straight in those jade green eyes that he'd often dreamed about- though he'd never tell anyone.

"Hey there, um, Ian, what's it like to be kissed by the girl you'd left in a cave so many years and years ago, you'd never know…well, now you will."

"Hey there, er, Amy, don't you know I'm truly sorry about leaving you in a cave, and I really wish we could go back, but the moment's gone-_mmm."_

Amy had flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. And if nothing else, she was an excellent kisser.

The crowd sighed.

Well, the women in the crowd sighed. The children who hadn't reached puberty wrinkled their noses in disgust. The teenagers hooted and wolf-whistled. The men gruffed and did whatever they did to try to look all manly.

The DJ smiled unsurely. "Well, uh, there ya go, folks! And that's it for round two! If you two could just see yourselves off the, uh, stage-

But the young couple was already gone.

* * *

**Rhinoceros. **

**Random...**

**This really doesn't feel finished to me. But I think that I might add a few more song parodies, not just Amy/Ian, whenever I feel the inspiration, here. Which is very often. **

**Review :)**


End file.
